


Kiss With a Laugh

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfsbane and alcohol are a powerful mixture, and a kiss with a laugh is a strange thing indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my tumblr kiss meme, for the prompts of Derek/Jackson and goofy kiss plus gentle peck. As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, but I do love to play with them sometimes.

Wolfsbane and alcohol are a powerful mixture.

By the time an hour has gone by, the pack is thoroughly toasted. Stiles, Scott and Isaac are singing songs by the campfire, loud and off-key. Boyd and Erica disappeared into the dunes, and Allison and Lydia are splashing in the water.

Derek’s not sure they’re wearing suits.

Not that he cares.

Jackson… Jackson seems to care. His gaze is pinned on the surf, watching the two girls avidly as they splash water at each other.

“Jealous?” Derek can’t resist needling Jackson. With alcohol taking his resistance down, he’s curious what Jackson might let slip.

Jackson snorts. “Not really. Lydia’s high maintenance, and it turns out Allison’s good at maintaining her. Sometimes they send me pictures.”

“And you’re not jealous?” Derek has a hard time believing that of his beta. His high strung, needing to be wanted, needing to be the best beta. “Of either of them?”

“I can have anyone I want.” Jackson leans back against the log behind them, arms crossed behind his head. “Even you.”

This is _not_ going in a good direction. “Not me,” Derek says.

“Really.” Jackson’s grin goes feral. “I could have you if I wanted. I’m _everyone’s_ type, even if that person is a stick in the mud alpha.”

“Stick in the mud?” It’s the most bizarre, _old_ term that Derek can even imagine Jackson saying, and he makes the mistake of turning towards his beta just in time to see eyes flash blue. Derek manages to get his hands up, but not before Jackson is on him, pushing him back, lips pursed comically as he tries to land a kiss. Derek pushes at him, laughing despite himself, because the face Jackson is making is ridiculous.

It’s silly, not serious, and Derek can’t keep fighting when he’s laughing this hard. His arms buckle and Jackson manages to press his lips against Derek’s with a loud smack.

Derek realizes that he’s on the ground, chest aching from the laughter, Jackson sprawled on top of him. Blue eyes stare down, and Jackson’s brow furrows for a moment. It surprises Derek when Jackson pushes forward again, mouth gentle this time, a soft brush of lips on lips before Jackson pulls away.

By the time Derek pushes himself to sitting, Jackson has moved back into his position, leaning back against the log. He has a fresh drink in hand, and Derek can smell the wolfsbane lacing it, even from a distance. “Don’t drink too much of that,” he cautions. “There’s a fine line between drunk and dying when you’re using wolfsbane.”

“Might think you care.”

When did the world tilt serious? Derek settles next to Jackson, pushing in to budge up against his hip, making contact, alpha to beta. “You’re my pack,” Derek reminds him. “The first one I bit. Of course I care.”

Jackson sets the drink down in the sand as he tilts his head back, looking at the stars. “I’d never heard you laugh before.”

“I haven’t had much reason recently.” It’s been a rough few years, ever since Derek returned to Beacon Hills. He has hope that things are calming down now, just in time for his pack of teenagers to start their senior year of high school in a few weeks.

“Am I your type?” There’s a flash of uncertainty in Jackson’s voice, wavering for a moment before it solidifies. 

Derek just nudges closer. “We’ll discuss that when we’re sober.”

Because he honestly doesn’t know.

A kiss with a laugh is new to him. Different. He has to think about the potential when his mind is clearer.

For now, he leans back against the log and tilts against Jackson and watches their pack play.


End file.
